Let Me Be Your Hand
by windearth
Summary: AU. Such power and wealth may corrupt the owner. Is it true? What will happen if the twins, Kira and Light, meet a man who proves the otherwise?
1. The Meeting

Hi again. This is my second Death Note fic, and also my second multi-chapter fic.

I got the idea to write this fic from one of my favorites game story, the Suikoden series. The roles of Death Note characters in this fic will also based on some of the characters on the game's roles. I won't adapt the whole setting and characterization of the game. I will put only what I feel needed on this story (which is just the system of the Harmonia Kingdom and the role of some characters) and I will do my best to make the Death Note's characters stay OC. So, if you feel my characterization OOC please tell me so I could fix it.

To avoid further confusion, I will list the characters with the role that already determined so far:

L Lawliet: Bishop of Harmonia Kingdom.

Soichiro Yagami: Head of Yagami household, the family that well-known for the reputation of producing many great strategists.

Kira Yagami: Soichiro's oldest son that accept to work directly under L as his strategist.

Light Yagami: Kira's twin brother.

Don't worry. B, Near, Mello, Matt, Matsuda, Watari and many others also will appear in this story with the roles that better kept as a secret until the time of their appearances!

When you read the word "bishop", you must be thought about Catholic clergy. But no, the bishop in the Suikoden world is different from the Catholic's bishop. In fact, in Suikoden II its actually translated as "High Priest", but in Suikoden III it became "Bishop", in which I was more used to because Sasarai, the model character for L in this story, has bigger role in the third installment than in the second. For further information about this game go to Suikosource, or just Google it.

And just for addition, if I finally determined to make pairing in this story, it would be LightxL, or KiraxL, or even both of them (the possibility is high) with some other pairings, whoa!

Okay, to the story! I hope you would like it.

* * *

**Chapter I: The Meeting**

If there is one thing that Light would hate the most in the world, it must be the bad people. The thieves, murderers, rapist, greedy aristocrats. Everything that makes the life of the innocent citizens becomes miserable.

First time he heard people talking about the bishop, he thought the man was no different with the aristocrats, the kind of people who only thought about themselves. The kind of people who live in luxury, while in the outside of their palace, the poor people must pay the high taxes.

L Lawliet. The man who hold the second highest power in the Temple. One of the most influential men in the Kingdom. How could he stay untouched of greediness?

That's why when a letter on behalf of the bishop's name came to the Yagami household, requesting one of their members to work as a strategist under L, Light rejected it without second thought. He didn't want to help a man like him obtain more power and influence than he already had.

"I'm sorry, father. But I really don't want to go there," Light told his father with polite tone after his father finished reading the letter.

Soichiro sighed upon hearing the younger twin's answer. "What about you, Kira?"

Kira shared the same view with Light. Both of them hate the evil that polluting the world, and that also including the first-class citizen such as the aristocrats and the member of the Temple whom in their view only make the low-class citizens suffer. But when Light choose to stay away from their kind, Kira has a different thought.

Upon hearing the content of the letter, his eyes were glimmering with excitement. The chance that he waited finally has come. He will use this chance to gain reputation in front of his superiors. He will, slowly but sure, reach the top.

"I will take the position, father," Kira answered his father confidently.

Light looked shocked. He stared at his twin accusingly. "Kira! I thought you also dislike their kind! Why do you want to take that position? Are you not disgusted to work under that man?!"

Kira smiled at his younger twin. _'I'm not a narrow-minded man like you, Light.'_

"Calm down, Light. One of us must fulfill the request. I know father can't take the position since the letter clearly requesting for one of us. You or me. Besides, if we don't, they may take this as an act against the Temple. Can you imagine what kind of punishment our family will get if we reject the request?"

Light shivered upon hearing his brother explanation. He knew his brother's words were true. "…Kira, I'm sorry. I just realized that it must be hard for you too."

Soichiro interrupted them. He put his left hand on Kira's shoulder and his right hand on Light's shoulder, squeezed them firmly. "Thank you, my son. I'm glad you can understand."

The older twin managed a sad smile to avoid his father and brother realizing his hidden agenda. Inside, he felt really happy.

* * *

Kira imagined the bishop as a fat and pompous old man in a bishop's robe, a greedy and arrogant man who likes showing his power and wealth. That's the typical of the first-class citizen mostly. His conversation with Light regarding that man and his past experiences met their kind when he was studying in academy were what had leaded him to think that way.

After the guard escorted him through the grand halls of the One Temple, passing many doors and turns, there he was. Before him was a wooden door that separated him from the bishop's office. He prepared himself, watching the guard knocked the door and reported his arrival. The voice that answered from behind the door was the first that made him surprised. A low and smooth voice that didn't suited his imagination of the bishop.

The guard that escorted him opened the door for him and gestured him to enter the room. What he saw in front of him made all of his imagination about the man crumbled.

There, sat crouched on a chair in front of a desk that covered in documents, was a skinny and pale young man in a blue Harmonian bishop robe that looked almost too big on him. His hair and eyes were black, contrasting his almost paper-white skin. The black rings on the bottom of his eyes made his big childlike eyes looked even wider. His hair was messy, but framing his face perfectly.

Kira made a mental note about this discovery. The man before him was nowhere near the man in his imagination. In fact, the man's overall appearance made an impression of innocence and naivety.

'_He's really different from the typical first-class citizenships that I had encountered before. Is he really L?_' Kira thought while staring unconsciously at the bishop, didn't acknowledge that the object of his inspection started to feel uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Could you please stop staring at me? It's rude, you know?" the bishop told him, made the brunette snapped from his reverie. The raven-haired man tilted his head to a side and stared directly into Kira's eyes with blank expression.

'_It seems it's really him,' _Kira thought grimly. He quickly collected himself and bowed.

"I apologize for my rudeness, Your Holiness," Kira spoke in a humble tone, trying to rebuild the perfect mask of himself in front of his superior.

"Apology accepted. You're not the first people who surprised by my appearance."

At that sentence Kira raised his head a little and dared himself to look at the bishop's face. Kira saw the man smirked at him, and suddenly he felt a little annoyed.

"Kira Yagami?" L asked. The smirk disappeared from his face, leaving it blank once again. The change didn't go unnoticed by Kira, who found it both amusing and confusing.

"Yes, Your Holiness." Kira answered politely. His head once again down.

"Please raise your head."

Kira obeyed the order. He once again staring eyes to eyes with the bishop.

"It's nice to meet you finally, Sir Yagami. Your family is well known for their history in producing many great strategists. I believe that you are also having a great skill like your predecessors, just like what the document from your academy stated. I'm looking forward to see your skill as strategist," L said in his monotone voice. His lips curled up a little.

Kira couldn't help the arrogant smile that threatening to escape his lips at the comment. "Thank you for the compliment, Your Holiness."

The man suddenly fell silent, made Kira wondering he made a mistake. They just stare at each other in silence. One looked like contemplating about something; the other looked like worrying of something.

After what seemed like eternity, which actually just fifty nine seconds, L finally spoke. "May I ask you to stop calling me Your Holiness? It's unnerving me," he said with the same blank expression as before with head tilted to a side.

Kira looked taken aback by the request. His eyes widened in surprise. "Pardon me, but it would be rude of me if I …."

"All of my other subordinates also didn't call me that of my request," L cut in.

"Uh…L, sir, then?" the young strategist asked hesitantly.

The pale-skinned bishop smiled. "That's better."

Kira smiled back, amused by the creature in front of him. _'He is so full of surprise! Light, you will regret your decision to reject this position.'_

**_TBC_**

* * *

How is my story so far? I have fun writing this AU story!

Actually, when I typed this yesterday I didn't have any idea of what will happen in this story after the meeting. But today when I re-read and edited this fic I suddenly got some ideas for the storyline, but they still need to be fixed. The last thing that I want to tell you, if you like this story, I already had the ideas for the next chapter (I will enter at least another two Death Note characters in the next chapter to make the story proceed). So, see you on the second chapter (maybe…)!

PS: Sorry if you found grammatical errors. English isn't my mother language, and even isn't my second language.


	2. Suspicion

Hi, again. Please forgive me for the long waiting. I was kind of generous lately, dunno, maybe I had hit my head accidentally while sleeping. I helped my friend and even juniors doing their project assignments, not that I like busying my head with something that could give me headache, but I just couldn't say no to people who had asked me nicely (those juniors even knew my weakness, big puppy eyes!!).

Well, enough with my rambling!

Many thanks to **Kagome-chan LP**, **oztan**, and **Translucent Darkness** for reviewing my fic, your reviews were the main reason I still have the spirit to continue this fic. And for all of you who put my story on story alert and didn't leave a review, I also want to thank you. Actually it was amusing to me to know that there were a lot of people putting this fic into story alert but only three left a review..

Okay, just go to the story!

* * *

**Chapter II: Suspicion**

After the long and boring day at One Temple, Kira finally got the chance to return to his house. He couldn't stop himself from remembering all that happened to him in the last two days during the way home.

The young strategist felt a bit disappointed actually. He rarely met with L, even after his second day at work.

Today, on the second day, he had only met with him twice. The first was when he reported his arrival. After that, the bishop just gave him instruction of what to do and dismissed him to work on his own room, just like the first day.

He spent hours to reviewing all of the data that was presented to him by the bishop himself and compiling them into documents, a job that he had been doing since yesterday. He didn't know why that man asked him to do this job when surely there were a lot of his other aides that could do this job for him. But he did his best for the job nonetheless. He wanted to impress his superior with his flawless work.

The second meeting was in the afternoon, when he had finished his job and brought the documents that were asked by the bishop to his room. His heart was fluttering with excitement by the thought of the chance to meet and talk to him again.

When Kira reached the door of the bishop's office, he stopped and checked himself. He would make sure of himself not to show his excitement. He must look calm in front of the man. After he was sure of himself, he knocked the door.

"Excuse me."

There was no answer at first.

Well, maybe L was too busy doing his job until he didn't notice him. He would just try again. "Excuse me."

There was a sound of papers rustling, and then quiet again.

"Who is this?" there was a voice from behind the door asked him finally.

"I'm Kira Yagami."

There was a pause again. Kira frowned. Something felt suspicious.

"You may enter." The voice finally spoke to him again after a moment.

The excitement and curiosity made him had a hard time controlling himself not to rushing into the bishop's office. Kira turned the door knob gently and entered the room gracefully.

When he entered the room, he found out that the bishop wasn't alone.

There, sat on the chair across the bishop's was a red haired boy that wearing long black cloak. He was sitting with one leg dangled from the chair, and the other was on top of the other leg's lap. His chin was resting on a hand that was propped by the elbow on the desk and the other hand was just resting on the desk, playing with papers.

He was sure the red-haired boy was not a member of aristocrat family, or a servant that working on the temple judging by his clothes and his manner in front of the bishop. Educated people will keep their manner in front of the bishop.

The brunette wasn't sure who the boy was, or why the boy was in that room, alone with L. He doubted the bishop have any business with that boy.

The boy in question was just eyeing him and smiling lazily.

Kira was trying to act cool even though inside he was really confused. He just bowed to them and then walked toward the bishop. Before he could speak, the pale-skinned man cut him.

"You already finished your job?" L asked him.

Kira gave him a polite smile. "Yes, Sir. I come to give the documents to you."

"Good. Please give them to me."

The young Yagami quickly gave the documents into the waiting hand. "You can check them to make sure-"

"Yes, I will. Thank you for your hard work. You may return to your home now. We will discuss about your work tomorrow," L cut him in, not waiting for him to finish his words first.

Kira startled. The man clearly seemed to want him to go soon. It annoyed him to think that the man just dismissed him like that.

"Fine then. Excuse me, Sir," he said politely and bowed to L, trying hard not to show his annoyance. He then turned to the boy's direction and bowed at him too, just for the sake of politeness in front of the bishop.

"Please give my greetings to your family, Sir Yagami," the bishop told him when he had turned and started walking to the door.

Kira paused in his steps and glanced back, smiling. "Yes, I will. Thank you, Sir." He then continued his steps and left the room.

'_Tomorrow. I will ask him about that boy tomorrow.' _

* * *

"Big brother!" Sayu yelled at Kira as soon as she saw her older brother entered their house. Wide smile plastered on her innocent face.

Kira smiled at the sight of his beloved sister. "Finally you're back. How is grandfather?"

"He is fine, really fine even!" Sayu answered him energetically. "Did you miss me and mother?"

Kira couldn't help but chuckled at her question. Surely Sayu knew how to gain his affection.

"It's just three days. Not enough to make me miss you."

Sayu pouted at him.

"Just kidding. Of course I miss you." The older twin ruffled her sister's hair.

"And how was your day, big brother?" Sayu asked him again. That girl was a bundle of energy that didn't know how to be quiet.

Kira smiled at his little sister.. "It's a good day, almost boring even."

"Boring?"

"Yes. Just imagine it. I just worked with never-ending papers all day!"

Sayu shuddered at the thought. "Well. It's seems horrible."

Kira chuckled at her reaction.

Light suddenly appeared behind them and piped in. "So, are you expecting something less boring? Like involving in a war like what our famous predecessors did?"

Kira frowned at him. "No. Of course not, Light. War is something that better avoided, unless there is no other way to make the condition better. And from what I had read, our legendary predecessors were involving in wars because there was no other way to stop the war unless one side comes out as the absolute winner."

Light became quiet, thinking about Kira's words. He then sighed softly. "I know. It must be hard for them to involve in a war, to choose whose side was better and abandoned the other side when they fully knew that whoever win the war will get everything, and the loser will lose everything. I just hope that we wouldn't experience it. Not now, not ever."

"I agree with you entirely, Light," a new voice joined their conversation.

The three siblings turned their face to the direction of the voice.

"Father!" the three of them exclaimed in unison.

Soichiro smiled kindly at them. "Come on. Let's go to the dining room and continue our conversation there. Your mother has been waiting for you. Don't let her wait anymore."

All of them then walked together to the dining room.

* * *

"Oh, what a surprise! I never thought that the famous bishop, L Lawliet, actually is still so young!" Sachiko exclaimed, the spoon stopped halfway from her mouth.

"And neither did I," Soichiro added. "I never met with him before."

"How could he get a high position like that when he is actually just a bit older than you, big brother?" Sayu asked the older twin.

Kira seemed to think for a moment. "Well, I can see that he is quite brilliant and hard working. So I believe he reached that position by his own effort."

'_Me too, someday will reach a high position in the kingdom,_' he added in his mind.

"Just two days and you are admiring him already, imagine if you know him longer," Light told his twin with teasing tone, covering his intention of mocking him. But of course Kira knew it.

Kira frowned at him. "After I met and spoke with him directly, my judgment told me that he was not like what we had thought before, so I just have no objections toward him. I'm sure you will have the same thought after you meet with him," he told the younger twin firmly.

Sayu looked at her brothers. The youngest sibling knew sooner or later they will engage in a verbal fight if the conversation continued. She decided to do something to cease the tension.

"Well, well. I know that both of you has lots of similarity, but it would be difficult if you also have the same taste! " Sayu teased her brothers, successfully made them sent a glare at her.

"Please stop, all of you!" Soichiro told them firmly.

Kira and Light just growled and turned their face away from each other, while Sayu was smiling victoriously.

Sachiko just chuckled at the event. "Now, now. I want to tell you something, Kira."

Kira slowly turned his face into his mother's direction. "What is it, mother?"

"Tomorrow your father's comrades from the Soledt Academy will come to have dinner with us. Do you think Bishop Lawliet will want to join us?" Sachiko asked his eldest son.

"I think it's too early for that, mother. We just met yesterday."

"He is right, Sachiko. Besides, he is the second highest bishop in the temple's hierarchy. Do you think he will accept the invitation easily?" Soichiro decided to add in.

Sachiko frowned at them. "Oh, well. Just make sure to ask him someday!"

Kira smiled reassuringly at his mother. "Yes, I will."

* * *

The young strategist was coming early to One Temple the next day. The annoyance was gone, but the suspicion was still nagging on his mind, encouraging him to get the answer today by asking the bishop directly. He walked steadily to the bishop's office, passing several people in his way.

Once he arrived in front of the office's door, he knocked it two times. "Excuse me. May I enter?"

He was expecting a voice to answer him, that's why he wasn't prepared and almost jumped back when the door suddenly opened, revealing a blond boy.

Kira took note of the boy in front of him. The blond boy was about two or three years younger than him. And judging by his clothes, he was a member of the temple's staff.

The boy was standing in front of the door, not letting him to enter the room. "Who are you?" he asked suspiciously, eyes narrowing into slits.

Kira tried to control his rage at the boy's behavior and instead smiled politely at him. "I'm Kira Yagami, Bishop Lawliet's new subordinate," he introduced himself.

The boy seemed to be surprised upon hearing his name. "Oh, so you're his strategist! Well, just come in then." He stepped back to allow Kira entering the room.

Kira entered the room and saw the bishop was looking at him with amused expression. Maybe he had witnessed the event in front of his door entire time and found it as a morning show. The brunette must fight the urge to glare at the skinny bishop after that thought. He just bowed at him instead.

"I see that you have met with my chief of staff, Sir Mihael Keehl," L told him.

Kira glanced at the boy direction, surprised that a young boy like him was the bishop's chief of staff. The said boy was just smirked at him.

"Just call me Mello!" the boy walked closer to him and offered his hand.

Kira took his hand and shake it. He smiled at the boy. "Nice to meet you, Mello. I'm looking forward to work with you."

Mello smiled back confidently at him. "Nice to meet you too, Yagami. I also want to work with you to see the skill of the infamous Yagami family."

Kira fought the urge to counter his words. _'And I want to see if a brat like you is really suitable for that position!'_

Mello then turned his face to look at L. "Well, excuse me then. I must return to my own office. I will come again later, L!" With that he walked out of the room, leaving Kira alone with L.

'_He…he just called him L. Without salutation!'_ The strategist was a bit taken aback by how the boy was calling L.

"He is a unique individual, right?" the bishop asked him suddenly. A small smile formed on his face.

Kira looked at the bishop and found himself enchanted by the innocent-looking smile. He quickly recollected himself. _'He has opened a chance for me to find out about that boy. I must use it quickly!'_

The brunette managed a smile that looked rather awkward to make his act believable. "So, do you have known each other for a long time? I heard him calling you without salutation."

"Yes. We had known each other for almost two years now. Before works for me, he was an ordinary temple's staff. He showed great skills and dedication to his work that made me took him to work directly under me." L answered him nonchalantly, didn't realize the effect of his words toward the younger man.

'_So, it's true. I wonder how long it would take me to become that close to him...'_ he wondered quietly, feeling a bit jealous but unconscious of the existence of that feeling inside his heart.

"Sir Yagami?"

The bishop's voice made him realized that he once again spaced out. He quickly composed himself. "Yes, Sir?"

The pale-skinned man gestured his hand toward the chair in front of him. "Please sit down."

Kira obediently walked toward the chair and sat on it.

Once the younger man had sat down, the bishop took a paper from a stack and showed it to him. Kira immediately noticed the writing on that paper as his own writing.

"I must say, Sir Yagami, that you did a great job. You have a great deduction skill and also vast knowledge. I had purposely asked my staff to slip wrong information on a certain document, but you didn't fall for it. Actually, if you fell for it, I would send you back home and call your twin brother to replace you. I would give him a similar test of course," L stated in his usual monotone.

Kira looked a bit surprised upon realizing something. Anger was built on his chest after he heard the bishop's plan to replace him if he had failed the test. "So, that job you had asked me to do since the first day was a test?" He tried very hard not to show his anger.

L nodded, smirked slightly. "Don't worry, Sir Yagami. You had passed the test."

Kira just sighed. He had just found out that the bishop could be really annoying sometimes.

The strategist suddenly had an idea. He decided to try his luck.

"Well, now since I had passed the test, may I ask you something?" he asked L politely.

The smirk was disappeared from L's face, leaving it blank once again, and Kira almost regret his idea of voicing his question. The older man seemed to think for a moment before he replied. "Sure. What is it?"

'_Got it!_' Kira smiled triumphantly inside.

"It's about yesterday…umm…who is that red-haired boy that was in this room yesterday when I came to gave the documents to you?" the master deceiver asked with a face that showed hesitation.

If the question had surprised the bishop, he did a great job of covering it. His facial expression didn't change, just as blank as before Kira asked him.

"Why do you want to know about him?" L asked him with a hint of suspicion on his voice. He tilted his head to aside while staring at Kira.

"Just out of curiosity," Kira replied smoothly.

L looked like pondered over something. He eyeing the brunette silently with penetrating gaze that made him felt uncomfortable.

"Please promise to me that you will keep this as a secret between us," L told him firmly, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

The bishop's words just made Kira more curious. He quickly agreed with him. "Yes, I promise."

L sighed. "His name is Matt. He works for me secretly as spy."

"Spy?" Kira wondered out loud.

"My information network was severely lacking in a few places, and he proved gifted at filling in the blanks," L explained to him.

"And as for the 'secretly'?"

L smiled at him. "Good question, Sir Yagami. You're sharp."

Kira couldn't help but felt proud of himself upon hearing the compliment from the bishop.

"I have a reason for making him doing his job secretly," L started his explanation. "Actually, he was from a noble family. For some reasons, his life was threatened and he was forced to leave his family. His best friend had asked me to help him, and I had done it by hiding his whereabouts and changing his name into his current name. Since that time he has been working for me as the payment of my help. He works secretly for his own safety. That's all. Please refrain from asking for more details."

The explanation had stunned the young Yagami. He never thought that the bishop was capable of doing something like that. Hiding a wanted.

"It's enough for me. Thank you for trusting me with this secret," Kira spoke softly, almost whispered. He smiled genuinely at the bishop, feeling happy because the bishop had trusted him with something important, proving that the man had acknowledged him.

"I hope you would never disappoint me, Sir Yagami."

"Never," Kira promised him.

The brunette once again found himself enchanted by the man's sweet smile.

_**TBC**_

* * *

How is it? Do you like this story? It's the longest chapter I've ever written!

For all of you who wondering when Light will meet L, I already have 2 versions of the scene and it will be hard for me to decide which one is better since I like both. Let's just say version A and B. If I choose version A, then Light will enter the equation on the next chapter. And if I choose version B, then you must wait for one or two chapters more. :)

If you like this fic and want this to be continued, please review. I must admit that my writing spirit is dying slowly, so what will stop it from turn back into hibernating mode are your reviews!

By the way, chapter 2 of 'The Scientist and the Jungle King' will be coming soon, as soon as I have the time and the spirit to stay in front of my laptop…

PS: Sorry if you found grammatical errors. English isn't my mother language, and even isn't my second language.


	3. The Mysterious Bishop

Hi again, everyone! Now I come back with the third chapter of 'Let Me Be Your Hand'!

Thanks to **Kagome-chan LP**, **double-black**, **Translucent Darkness**, **suzu-chan**, and **oztan** for the kind reviews! Your reviews are the reason this fic still continued!

For **suzu-chan** who had left anonymous review, this is my reply: It's nice to meet you too. :) And umm, do you mean SIII, since SI doesn't have the theatre mini game? Yes, I also like that mini game! It's really hilarious seeing some characters making fool of themselves in that theatre game! XD (hey, your comment about theater and the crazed-but-friendly spy have reminded me of my long forgotten crack fic, thank you! I will try to finish that if I have the mood!) And yes, you have guessed all of them right! 10 points for you! That game had made you crying? Don't worry, you're not the only one! (SII was the only game that could make me cry! (/)) Thanks for reviewing this story!

Okay, now please proceed to the story!

* * *

**Chapter III: The Mysterious Bishop**

A sound of footsteps echoed through a hall in Circle Palace. The figure of a pale-skinned man that wore a blue Harmonian bishop robe was reflected on the crystal walls, walking through the hall with two temple guards following him from behind. All the people that met with them bowed politely and gave their greetings to the young bishop, L.

L nodded his head slightly to the people that had greeted him while kept walking. The guards behind him walked in the same pace as him, keeping the appropriate distance between them and the young bishop. Upon reaching a big wooden door, the guards quickly walked to the door and opened it for the raven-haired bishop.

"Please enter, Your Holiness," both guards told the man in unison.

"Thank you," L replied, nodding to them. As soon as he entered the room, the door behind him was closed again.

In the other end of the room, there was a throne that had been occupied by an old man in blue Harmonian bishop robe with complicate patterns emblazoned in black and gold colors. His overall appearance had the air of authority and wisdom.

Upon seeing the young bishop, the white-haired man smiled softly at him. "Welcome, my son. It has been a long time since the last time I saw you," he greeted L with deep and warm voice. A hint of affection was in his voice.

L bowed at him. "Greeting, Chief Bishop Watari," he greeted back politely.

"Please come closer," the old man called him softly.

The raven-haired bishop obeyed him. He walked several steps forward, keeping his head bowed all the time.

The Chief Bishop then waved his hand as a sign for his guard to leave the room. "Please leave us for now," he ordered the temple guard.

The guard quickly bowed to him and left the room without words. After the guard closed the door, he directed his attention to the young bishop again. "Please raise your head."

L raised his head slowly, meeting the gaze of the white-haired man in front of him.

"Do you know why I call you today?" Watari asked him with soft but firm tone, knowing for sure that the young bishop must be curious of why he had been called today.

L seemed uncertain. "Please forgive me, my Lord. I'm afraid I don't know why I have been called today."

Watari just smiled. "You have met with the bishop from Highland, haven't you?"

* * *

It had been almost two month since the first time Kira came to One Temple to work as L's strategist. During that time, he had gained the respect from people around him with his skill and charm. He had also known more and more about the frail-looking bishop with every passing day in the temple. And the more he knew about him, the more he felt intrigued by the raven-haired bishop.

The young bishop had several quirks that made him unique, thus also fueled Kira's curiosity toward him. The most noticeable quirks of that man were his fondness of sweets and his way of holding things, just with thumb and pointer finger. The young strategist had also known that the pale-skinned man liked engaging conversation, which wasn't hard for him to provide some. That's why it often happened that L asked him, and sometimes Mello too, to stay for a while in his office just to have a conversation while drinking tea together when they had free time.

Mostly, the topic of their conversation was about politic. Sometimes they also found out that art and literature were interesting topic too, just like how they had talked about a poetry that made by a famous Harmonian artist recently. The vast knowledge that held by the bishop never ceased to amaze him.

And what he admired most from the bishop was his care for the third-class citizens. He had found out about it from Mello who had taken the order from L to send provisions to a remote village. The blond complained that L was too kind to the third-class citizens, but he did the order nonetheless.

With L as his superior, Kira never felt bored with his job. He always waited for the chance to engage in another conversation with the bishop, which was hard for him to get now since both of them were really busy lately. But he was sure that he would get the chance today even if it just a short conversation.

Kira was in his way to the bishop's office when a familiar voice called after him. He turned to the voice's direction and saw a blond boy walked toward him.

"Good afternoon, Mello," Kira greeted him politely. He guessed that the boy was also in the same direction with him.

"Good afternoon too, Sir Yagami," the blond boy greeted him back. "If you are in your way to L's place, then head back. He still not back from Circle Palace."

Kira's brows furrowed upon hearing the information. "Circle Palace? What happened?"

Mello shrugged. "I also don't know. A messenger from Circle Palace came this morning and told him that Lord Watari wants to meet with him. He left his office shortly after that."

Kira processed the information in his brain. '_How could this boy knew about it and I knew nothing that he had left since morning?_' He felt a bit jealous and angry upon thinking about that.

"Hey, if you want to wait for him too then we can wait together in his office. I'm sure he will be back shortly," Mello told him.

Kira thought about that offer. '_Waiting with this boy? Well, I guess I can stand it. Anyway, I don't want this boy know something that I don't!_'

He faked a smile after he made the decision. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

"What? Why you didn't tell me about it earlier?" Kira asked the blond boy impatiently.

"He just visited L as a bishop that just arrived from Highland, it wasn't a big matter. Besides, I didn't see him myself since I had already left the temple that day, so I just heard about this from L two days ago."

Kira felt really irritated now. Mello had once again got the news before him. He composed his next words carefully. "Do you know more about that bishop besides his origin?"

Mello seemed to contemplate something. "There is something suspicious about him. According to L, he hides his face behind a mask," he told Kira after a moment of silence.

"Maybe he has a scar on his face?" Kira tried to argue with him.

Mello shook his head. "It's not just that. He…"

Before Mello could finish his words, the door was opened. Both of Kira and Mello turned their head to the door's direction in surprise.

"L!" Mello shouted and ran toward the bishop who had just entered the room.

"Ah, are you waiting for me?" L asked them with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yes, L. Now come on, sit down and tell us what had happened!" Mello replied him and took his hand. He pulled the older man toward his chair without difficulty since the pale-skinned man didn't put any resistance at all and just let Mello dragging him across the room.

Kira frowned at the boy's rude manner, but he quickly dismissed it upon seeing the exhausted face of the raven-haired bishop. He looked at the man who had already sat on his usual chair now. Mello had released his hand and walked back to his previous chair, beside Kira.

The brunette couldn't help but felt concerned over the other man's condition. "Sir, are you not feeling well?" he asked L with a hint o concern in his voice.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern, Sir Yagami," L answered him, waving his hand as a sign to drop the subject. "I'm just tired. That's all."

"Look, L! This is what you get for not resting well!" Mello scolded his superior, making Kira a bit taken aback.

L just looked at him with a slightly amused expression. "I sleep for at least two hours every day, Mello, and I never have a problem with that before."

The young strategist's eyes widened upon hearing L's statement. He knew that the black rings under the other man's eyes were from the lack of sleep, but he never thought that his sleeping schedule was that bad. He would make sure to speak about it to the bishop someday.

"Okay! Okay! Just tell me what happened!" Mello shouted frustratingly, finding himself couldn't argue with L.

L tilted his head back to look at the ceiling, revealing a white flesh of his neck, before returned his gaze to the two persons in front of him. "Lord Watari has instructed me to lead a ceremony tomorrow."

"What ceremony?" Kira asked him. He couldn't help the curiosity that suddenly grew up in his mind.

"Lord Watari wants to appoint the bishop that has come from Highland as High Council member. I'm the one that appointed to do it for him," the pale-skinned bishop explained in dry tone.

"What?! But that bishop isn't from Harmonia! More importantly, we still don't know anything about him besides his name and origin! Why didn't you object him, L?!" Mello asked him impatiently, finding himself couldn't control his emotion.

L looked at the boy with serious expression. "He is the Chief Bishop, Mello. His words are order for me," he stated firmly.

Mello seemed frustrated. "But still, you could say something to him!"

"I did, but he was so certain about that man quality for the position," L told him patiently. "So, there's only one thing that I can do for now." The pale-skinned bishop then took a blank paper and started to write something.

Kira and Mello watched the bishop with curious expression, wondering what the man had been doing. But upon seeing L folded the paper into small pleats, the blond boy started to realize the bishop's intention.

"Please send this message to Matt," he ordered Mello, giving the envelope to him.

The boy's eyes widened upon hearing the spy's name. He didn't expect that L would mention about Matt when they had another person with them.

L noticed the surprise in Mello's face. "Ah, I have told Kira about Matt. Don't worry, we can trust him," he informed the boy.

Mello seemed to hesitate at first, but then he nodded at L. "If you say so." He then put the envelope into his pocket.

Kira wasn't surprised when he found out that Mello knew about the spy too. He had expected that since he knew the boy's closeness with L. What made him surprised was the realization of what L had done. The raven-haired bishop had written an instruction for the spy to investigate the mysterious bishop.

The young strategist suddenly remembered that he still didn't know much about the bishop that they had been talking about. Mello's previous explanation wasn't finished because L suddenly entered the room. So practically, between the three of them, he was the one with the minimum knowledge about the current situation.

"Pardon me. If you don't mind, could you please fill me with more information about this situation?" he asked them politely, hiding the irritation that he felt upon being the one in the room that left behind.

L just sighed softly. "Well, what do you want to know?"

* * *

Later that night, Kira couldn't sleep. He rolled in his bed several times, trying to find a more comfortable position, but to no avail. Gave up on his effort, he decided to left his room.

The older twin opened the door of his room and slid out quietly, wondering into the dark halls of his big house. The candle that he had brought from his room was his only source of light in the darkness.

Kira walked down the stairs to the first floor of his house, and then went to the direction of the study room. He was just reaching for the doorknob when the door was suddenly opened from the other side, revealing his younger twin.

Both of them stared at each other with surprised expression. Neither of them had expected to see each other in the midnight.

Kira was the one that broke the silence. "Can't sleep?" he asked Light.

Light smiled at him mockingly. "No, I just finished reading a book that I have started to read since three days ago. It seems that you're the one that can't sleep."

The older twin just sighed. "You're right."

Light now looked at him with concerned look, feeling that there was something amiss with his older twin. "Are you okay?"

Kira nodded at him. "I'm fine. Just can't sleep."

Light frowned. "Listen. If you want to talk, then I will listen to you."

Kira's expression softened upon hearing the offer. "I'm fine, Light. There is nothing to be concerned about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Thanks for your concern anyway, Light," Kira thanked him, smiling slightly.

"Well, if you say so. I will return to my room then," Light told him hesitantly. He then walked away from that place, leaving Kira alone.

The older twin watched his brother walked away, until he disappeared from his sight. He then entered the study room that was previously occupied by Light.

Kira walked toward the desk and sat on a chair. He then let out a long sigh. Light had been right actually, he was bothered by something. He just didn't want to talk about it.

The memory of his conversation with L and Mello from the afternoon was coming back into his mind.

"_Well, what do you want to know?"_

"_Please tell me about the bishop from Highland," he requested._

_L looked at him thoughtfully. "There's not much that I know about him besides his name. He didn't bring any document with him that could be used to identify him."_

"_A suspicious man like that becomes a member of High Council! Is Lord Watari truly understand what could happen if that man turned out to have a bad intention?" Mello suddenly added in._

"_Mello…," L tried to stop the boy._

"_Or maybe that man has tricked him! I can't believe he can be that st-"_

"_Mello, that's enough! Don't talk about Lord Watari like that!" L scolded the boy with a hint of anger on his voice, making him and even Kira surprised by the rare display of anger from the usually emotionless bishop._

_Silence enveloped the room momentarily._

"…_I'm sorry, L," the blond boy finally apologized to the bishop. "But please let me ask you this. What would you do if he turned out faking his identity?_

_L's expression hardened. "If he turned out faking his identity…then I will stop him before something bad fall upon this country."_

Actually Kira agreed with Mello. L seemed to respect the old man too much. He just couldn't understand why the chief bishop appointed a stranger to become a High Council member, a position that would instantly grant the man with big power. It somehow worried him. What if their worry becomes true?

* * *

A masked man in dark blue robe walked down the hallway that made all of crystal. The long hallway was lined on each side with a row of Harmonian soldiers. He walked up to the elevated, circular platforms inside a crystal domed room. Harmonian clerics in blue robes form a circular line around the bottom platform.

L stood in the middle of the top platform. The masked man walked up to him and kneeled before him.

"It gives me great joy to devote my body and soul to my master and father, Chief Bishop Watari," the masked bishop spoke in deep tone, bowing his head.

L walked closer to him. "I have been instructed by Chief Bishop Watari to appoint you as High Council member."

"I am honored," the man replied him politely.

"Rise, bishop," L ordered him.

The masked bishop then rose to his feet. L stood before him and made a sign in front of the man with his right hand. "Blessings to you from our God."

After that, L put both of his hand on the man's shoulders and pulled him into a loose embrace. The man put his arms around L's back in return. He actually felt uncomfortable with the closeness but it was a part of the ceremony, so he did it nonetheless.

"Very clever to use the word 'father'," L whispered at him so the others couldn't hear.

The man seemed to be quiet momentarily. "Please forgive my grandiloquence, but this is how I feel," he answered him smoothly after the moment of silence passed.

L frowned at him. "Who are you actually?" he asked in a whispered tone.

The masked man's lips slowly turned into a smirk. He tightened his embrace, pulling the other man closer to him.

"Haven't I told you already, my dear bishop?" he whispered dangerously close to L's ear, making him shuddered. "I'm B."

_**TBC**_

* * *

How's the story? Like this? Dislike this?

Yeah, I had chosen version B, so Light didn't meet with L in this chapter. Instead, I entered B in this chapter!

And this is my last words. I'm really sorry to tell you that I will put this story in a long hiatus…….

X

X

X

X

X

Just kidding! I know some of you will kill me if I stop this fic right after I make it complicated! DX

I will write the third chapter of "The Scientist and The Jungle King" before I write the fourth chapter of this fic. And for all of you who have been expecting Near to appear in this fic, I want to tell you that I have decided his role. He will have important role in this story, and I'm sure you will like him in that role! But sadly, you will need to wait longer for him to show up. That's if I can reach that point, I'm not sure…

Please leave a review if you like this fic. Reviews will make me happy, and happiness will motivate me to keep writing!


End file.
